Two Grey's
by foodfighter
Summary: What if Meredith had a twin? In this story we see what would happen if that was true. Many peoples lives will be changed. But will that be for the better or for the worst?
1. The beginning

I got up with the sound of my alarm. I got up and went to look out my window. I was back in Seattle after about 10 years. I got a shower and dressed. When I was leaving my room I ran into my sister.

"Hey Jordan," she said trying to push past me in just a blanket.

"Good morning Meredith," I said to her. "What was the man's name?"

"His name was Derek," she said. "I think that he is leaving so you can walk downstairs."

"I do not care if he leaves," I said, "I am just going to torment him if he has not."

She cracked a smile. "How did you not hear us," she asked as she walked to her room.

"I learned how to tune you out," I said.

She smirked and went into her bedroom. I went downstairs and started to find some food. I found stuff to make coffee and started to work on that.

"We do not have time for that," Meredith said running down the stairs. "We have got to go."

"It is not my fault that you were having sex instead of getting ready for our first day," I said to her.

I followed her outside after a few minutes and into the car. We drove all the way to the hospital in silence. When we got there I started to smile. I could never forget this place. I came here a lot as a little kid.

"What are you smiling about," Meredith asked as we speed walked through the door.

"I was just remembering how when we were little we were here a lot," I said to her.

She rolled her eyes. She never liked those memories.

"Why did you want to come back to Seattle," I asked her as we walked into the hospital. "I mean you never liked it here to begin with."

"It just felt like something that I need to do," she said.

I hated when she gave me an answer like that. But I also knew to drop the conversation.

We made it into the O.R. were the chief was talking. I looked at the chief. He looked like the picture that I had seen in my mom's study. As he continued to talk I pulled away from looking at him to looking at the people. Some of this people were going to be my biggest competition. I already pointed out one of them. But since my mother had been a good doctor I was going to be a great one. I just needed to calm down. I look over at Meredith. Why is she acting so calm? If anybody was supposed to act nerves it was her and not me. Well here it goes. This is my future. This is my time. I was not going to let a few people that looked scary bring me down. I was going to rule this. I was going to be a star. When the chief was done we went to the locker room. The beginning of my intern years start right now.


	2. Alex and Bailey

When we got into the locker room I found my locker next to the door. That is good so now if I need to I can run out. I pulled on my scrubs and was tying my shoes when someone came up to me.

"Hey," the man said.

I stood up and looked at him. He looked like the kind of person that you see in bar. He was a little rough around the edges. I smirked.

"Hi," I said back finishing my shoes.

"I was wonder if you wanted to go out sometime," he asked me.

"Two things about that," I said. "First I do not even know your name. Second I do not think so."

"My name is Alex," he said. "Why not?"

"Hey Alex my name is Jordan," I said. "The reason that I said no was because I am into girls. So unless you can show me that you are a female then we are never going out."

He looked a little crazed with my answer. "A girl has never start out told me something like that before."

"Then let this be a listen to you," I said. "You should get to know the girl before you ask her out."

He nodded his head and went to hang with some guys. I went to my sisters locker.

"Why are you so beautiful," she asked me.

"What are you talking about," I asked her smirking.

"You were in the locker room for ten minutes and a guy already asked you out," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Grey, Grey, Stevens, O'Malley, Yang," a man said from the doorway, "Dr. Bailey is waiting for you at the nurses station."

I walked out followed by Meredith. As the group of us walked the one called Yang spoke.

"That's the Nazis," she said with shook in her voice.

"I thought that the Nazis would be bigger," Meredith said.

"I thought that the Nazis would be the Nazis," Yang said.

"Maybe they call her the Nazis because they are jealous of her," the one called Stevens said.

"Let me guess," Yang said, "you are the model."

I started to laugh. I did not know that there was a model in our class.

"Hi," Stevens said walking up to Dr. Bailey. "My name is Isobel Stevens but my friends call me Izzie."

Dr. Bailey just looked at her "I have five rules," she said. "Memorize them. Rule 1, Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not going to change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule 2. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. Run labs, write orders, work every second and night until you drop and don't complain. On call rooms, attendings hog them; sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule 3, if I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule 4, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have waked me for no good reason. Are we clear?

Meredith raised her hand. "That was 4 rules you said 5."

Bailey's pager went off. As it did she looked at us. "Rule 5, when I move, you move."

We ran after Bailey to the helicopter bay. When we got there the helicopter was landing as we rolled the gurney towards it.

"We have a 16 year old female," the man said. "She is having a seizure."

It took us a while but we got her in a room. When we did we started working to get her under control. When that was done Bailey lead us into the hall.

"Alright," she said looking at all of us. "Grey," she said pointing to Meredith, "you will take care of her. Yang and O'Malley will work in the pit. Stevens you will be doing anal exams."

"What about me," I asked her.

"The chief wants to speak with you," she said. "When you are done talking to him I want you to come and find me."

I walked to the elevator and got on. As it took to me to the floor where the chief was I was getting scared. What could he want with me? As the doors opened I moved down the hall to his office. I knocked and when he called for me to come in I went in.


	3. Chief Webber

I walked into the office. I saw the chief setting behind his desk. He looked like a chief should. He was all prim and proper sitting up straight. It reminded me of the picture of him and my mom that she had on her desk back in Boston.

"Hello Jordan," he said. "You can set down if you want," he said pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

I walked slowly to the chair. I did not know what he wanted to talk about. I hope that it was not about my mom. She was a touchy subject for me. As I lowered myself in a chair I could tell that he was sizing me up.

"Good morning chief Webber," I said to him.

"You can call me Richard if you want," he said.

I shook my head. "I will either call you chief or Doctor Webber."

"That is up to you," he said leaning back into his chair. "Can I get you anything?"

I hated when people did this. The way that he is trying to keep from telling me what the reason was for me being here.

"I am good," I said to him.

He nodded his head. "I bet you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes," I said.

"I wanted to tell you a couple of things," was his response.

"What kind of things did you want to tell me and not my sister," I asked him.

"That is a good question," he said. "I wanted to talk to you because of your mother."

"What does she have to do with anything," I said. "She was also my sister's mother too."

"I know that," he said looking at me. "But your mother was more concerned with you."

"Why me," I said. "She had more reasons to be concerned with Meredith."

"She sent me a letter a couple of years ago," he said. "It explained to me why."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess," I said getting a little mad.

"She said that you always had to be the perfect one," he said.

That confused me. Why would it matter if I wanted everything to be perfect? Wouldn't that make me a better doctor?

"I do not understand," I said. "If I want everything to be perfect wouldn't that make me a better doctor?"

"No," he said. "To be a doctor everything cannot be perfect. To be a doctor you need to understand that everything will not be perfect. That everything will not be alright."

I looked at him. "Why can nothing be right? Why most it not be alright?"

"She said that you would be asking questions like that," he said. "If you want to set down I will explain everything."

I sat back down reluctantly. I was not in the mood to be told why my mom did not trust me. But then again I wanted to know. I wanted to know why she was not concerned with Meredith.

"Ok what did my mom say," I said.

"She said that being perfect is not what is needed," he said. "Your mom always told me that being perfect was the wrong path. As a doctor you need to understand that everything is not in your control."

"I understand that," I said to him. "What I do not understand is why she thinks that I don't?"

"She said that you were always making sure that stuff was perfect," he said. "I knew that since you are her daughter it must be hard for stuff into to be perfect."

"My mother always made it hard for stuff to be perfect," I said. "I always had to fix her problems. Sometimes I had to fix hers and mine. She was never there to fix them like a mother should."

"I see that you are upset," he said. "Why don't we take a deep breath and start again?"

I breathed in. He was right I was taking this out of proportion. "Alright what else did she say about it?"

"She also said that you were very good at being perfect in a home setting," he said. "She talked about how even though you were the younger one you took care of your sister."

"I had to," I said looking at him. "My mom was never there to take care of us. I saw that Meredith needed more care than I did and I took on the role of mother."

"Is that also why you need everything to be perfect," he asked me.

"I guess," I said. I shook my head. "Is this meeting to see if I need mental help because Chief Webber I do not need that. My mother needed that. She was always working first. Why did she have kids if she was going to work. I want you to answer because between you and the hospital my mom was never home."

"Jordan," he said trying to calm me down. "I am sorry about that. I do not think that you need mental help. I just think that you have a lot of anger built up inside."

With that I hit his desk. "Thank you for that assessment, Chief Webber." I got up and went to the door.

"Jordan," he said. "I want to apologize for what I said. I also want to tell you that your mom did care. I hope that you are as good a doctor as she was."

I opened the door. "Have a good day, Chief Webber," I said as I walked out.

I went to find Bailey to see what I needed to do. I felt a couple of tears falling down. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.


	4. Iv tubes

I found Bailey in a gallery.

"I am ready for my assignment," I said to her.

"I want to tell you something," she said looking at me. "I know that you are the kid of the famous doctor. I know that you are trying to not allow your mother to outshine you so don't."

I did not know what to say to that.

"I want you to go find Doctor Burke and he will take you over from there," she said. "The last time that I checked he was at the nurse's station on the fourth floor."

I walked out still thinking about what Bailey had said to me. I walked up to the fourth floor and saw Doctor Burke leaning up against the nurse's station.

"Doctor Burke," I said. "Doctor Bailey has sent me to come and help you."

"Good," he said handing me a bunch of charts. "Read each one of this then fill them out. Then room 401, 403, and 409 need a new IV tubes. It you can not do that then page a nurse. I will be in surgery, when you get done with that come find me and I will give you something else to do."

I took the charts and found an empty exam room and started to fill them out. It took me about 30 minutes to fill them out. Then I got up and brought them back to the nurse's station.

"Thank you Doctor Grey," the nurse said. "I am nurse Jackie if you need any help with the IV tubes."

"I would like if you came with me just to make sure," I said.

She smiled at me. The smile said everything to me. I could tell that she was into me. "I will defiantly come," she said.

I walked to the first room and went in.

"Good morning Mrs. Ingram," I said to the lady in the bed. "My name is Doctor Grey and I am here to put in a new IV tube."

"Go for it Doctor Grey," the lady said.

I bent over and started to remove it. I was done in about ten minutes.

"If you will please come and check it," I said to Jackie.

She walked over and looked at my work. "Not bad Doctor Grey," she said smiling at me.

"Alright," I said. "I am going to do the other two people."

I walked out and went to room 403. The man in the bed looked up at me.

"Where is Doctor Burke," he asked me.

"He is surgery," I said to the man. "Right now I am going to be your Doctor, Mr. Thomas."

"I do not think so," he said. "You look like you just started working here. Either get Doctor Burke in here or no one will touch me."

"How about I get a nurse that has worked with Doctor Burke," I said to him. "Will she be allowed to change your tube."

"Ya the nurse can," he said smirking. "As long as it is Nurse Jackie."

"I will go get her," I said walking out of his room.

I almost ran into Jackie on my way to get her. "Patent in room 403 is not going to allow anyone but Doctor Burke or you change the tube."

"Why does that pig always want me," she asked out loud.

"If you want I will stand in the corner to make sure he does not do anything to you," I said.

"No go and finish up the tubes," she said. "But if I scream come get me."

"It would be my pleasure," I said to her.

I went down to room 409 and changed the tube without a hitch. I went back to the nurse's station and found Jackie .

"So I guess it went ok," I said to her.

"I almost had to put him to sleep but that would not be smart," she said.

I put on my smile that meant that I was laughing on the inside. She was smart and funny.

"Now I must go find Doctor Burke," I said to her.

Before I was halfway to the elevator I heard my name.

I turned to look at Jackie.

"Ya," I said back to her.

She came walking over to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a beer after work."

"That would be good," I said to her. "I get off at 7."

"I get off at 7 also," she said. "I will meet you in the lobby."

I nodded my head. "One more thing Jackie," I said as she went back to station. "Call me Jordan."

She smiled the smile that really got to me. I got onto the elevator.


	5. Lunch

As the day drug on I could not stop thinking about Jackie. I was really looking forward to grabbing a drink with her after work. I meet my sister and our new friends in the cafeteria.

"How is everybody's first day going," I said smiling as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"It would be better if Bailey did not already mark me as an underdog," the one called O'Malley said.

"Let me guess," I said looking at him. "You tried to show her that you where big and knew what you were doing. Then when a big moment came for you to really show her that you were good you screwed up."

"How did you know that," he asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"I can read it on your face," I said. "My name is Jordan for the ones who do not know."

"I am George," he said.

"I am Izzie," the blond said.

"I am Christina," the women that I had already picked out as my biggest competitor to be said.

"So how was your first day," Meredith asked me.

"I changed two IV tubes," I said. "Charted for Doctor Burk and I got a date."

"Why are you the pretty one," she asked again.

"Let me guess," Izzie said looking between me and Meredith. "You guys are twins."

I nodded my head. "We are. She is the shy when you first meet her then loud and crazy one. I am the always loud, funny, and slightly annoying one," I said smirking.

"That's cool," George said. "I was wondering if we could all be friends."

"I thought we were," Meredith said. "I mean we did set together at lunch. We are also pared up with Bailey."

"Ok," George said. "That means we can go out for a drink after work together."

"I wish I could," I said. "Really I do. But I have a date with a pretty red head later."

"Is he an attending, resident, or an intern," Izzie asked me.

"She," I said, "is a nurse."

"I did not know you were going to date a nurse," Meredith said smirking at me.

"I did not know that you were into girls," George said looking a little downcast.

"First off," I said looking at Meredith. "I will date anyone that is into me and has a nice attitude. Jackie is all of that and then some. George do not get your manhood in a twist. I will not be competing with you for girls. I am into red heads."

"That is fine," George said. "I will date anything that comes my way."

"That is something that you need to work on," Christina said to him.

"I hope that I am not interrupting your chat," Doctor Burke said to us. "I just wanted to tell you that Doctor O'Malley here is going to scrub in with me on a surgery after lunch."

"Really," George said looking a little scared.

"Yes," Burke said. "Doctor Grey I want you to go back to the fourth floor and Jackie will give you more charts to do."

I nodded my head. I was going to hate my intern year if that was all I was going to do.

"How come O'Malley gets to scrub in on a surgery and I don't," Christina said.

"At least you do not have to do charts," I grumbled.

After lunch I went back up to the fourth floor.

"You could not stay away could you," Jackie said handing me the charts.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still going to go out with me," I said as I started to work on the charts.

She laughed. I was really into the laugh.

"I was thinking that maybe I could take you to a great bar down the street," she said. "It is called Emerald City. But the regulars call it Joe's."

"Sounds fun," I said. "I will pay for the appetizers and beer."

"What a total lady," she said.

"Oh about me being a total lady," I said looking at her. "If you were thinking that I was going to take you back to my place after the night you can forget about it. After the fourth date I will take you home."

"That is really nice," she said. "That way we can get to know each other."

I nodded my head. "I do it to make sure people can deal with my baggage."

"Everyone has baggage," she said.

"Everyone does," I said. "But I think I have more than you think."

"I will be ready," she said. Her pager went off. "I will talk to you later. The great Doctor Webber needs me."

I watched as she walked away. I was wondering if she would ever be ready for my baggage.


	6. Bar scene

I was putting on my street clothes and thinking about the date that I was about to go on. Jackie was waiting for me at the nurses station when I found her.

"Ready," she asked me with a little grin.

"Ya," I said.

We walked out the door and too her car. I slid into the passenger set as she started to drive to the bar.

"This is a nice place," I said as I opened up the door for her.

"I come here about two times a week," she said walking to the bar. "I want my usual," she said to the bar tender.

"Alright Jackie," he said. "What can I get for your friend?"

"I will have a beer," I said.

Jackie took my hand to a booth in the back corner. The bar tender brought our drinks and some food.

"You look really pretty," I said making her smile.

"You are so smooth with the lines," she said to me.

"In high school I was voted the most smooth," I said causing her to laugh.

"You are funny," she said taking a sip of her drink.

I heard the door open and I looked up. In walked my sister and our new friends. It did not bother me one bit. This was a crowded bar. She would have to be looking for me to find me.

"So tell me about yourself," she said picking up a chicken wing.

"My full name is Jordan Morgan Grey," I said. "I was born in Seattle. Then when I was six we moved to Boston. I was top of my class at Harvard Medical School. I play softball in my free time. I have a twin sister. My favorite food is spaghetti.

"Why did you move to Boston," she asked.

"My dad left my mom," I said know that the baggage was about to be opened. "Then the man that my mom loved left her for his wife. So she packed up me and my sister up and went to Boston."

"I am sorry to hear that," she said.

"Don't be sorry," I said. "It was my moms fault. She fell in love with a man that was not my dad. She thought that dad would be around for her even when the man that she loved was not."

She nodded her head. I could see that she was trying to process the information.

"I told you that I had a lot of baggage," I said to her.

"That you did," she said finishing her drink.

"Well you process the information I am going to get you another drink," I said as I grabbed her glass and my beer.

I walked to the bar and found my sister and our friends laughing.

"Hey I said to them," I said to them when I got to the bar.

"So this is where your date is," Meredith said.

I got the bar tenders attention and he started working on the drink. "Yes it is," I said to her.

"How is it going," she asked?

"I think I scared her off," I said taking a drink from my beer.

"How could you do that you just started dating," Izzie asked me.

"I told her I had a lot of baggage," I said picking up her drink. "When I told her about it she became really quit. She said that she just needed to process the information. But I know the difference."

Meredith rubbed my back. "Maybe this time it will be different."

I shook my head. "I only rubbed the surface. I have not even talked about France."

Meredith's face said it all. She and I both knew that Jackie was not going to be in the booth when I got back. It happened a lot to me. I opened the bags that I carried and when people saw what was inside they ran away.

"Maybe this time it will be different," she said trying to put on a brave face for me.

"Ya," I said, "maybe."

I went back to the booth and sure enough Jackie was not there. In her place was a note:

_Sorry to have to do this to you but I need some time to process this on my own. I know that we just started talking to each other but I had now idea how much stuff you carried around. I believe that there is more to come. I will see you tomorrow and we can talk some more. I hope to see you tomorrow._

I grabbed the note, the plate of wings, and my beer and went back to were the gang was sitting.

"You guys can have this," I said putting down the wings. Then I handed Meredith the note.

She read then gave it back to me. I crumbled it up into a ball and throw it on the bar.

"Why does it always happen to me," I asked her. "Am I really that bad a person."

"No you are not," Meredith said. "Some people can not handle the broken people."

"I hope you know that I am going to ignore her like the plague," I said.

"So you should," Meredith said pulling me into a hug. "You will find the girl that can handle all of the baggage one day."

"I know," I said pulling out of the embrace and taking a sip from my drink. "Right now I just need beer and my friends."

"How about the girl that is looking at you," Christina asked me pointing to a red head in the corner that keep looking at me.

"Go for it," Meredith said. "You deserve to have a dirty dance with a girl that you will never see again."

"No I am good," I said. "Because every time that it starts to happen that way the girl always finds me."

"Whatever," Meredith said.

"Can I ask you a question," George said swallowing a wing whole.

"Yes," I said.

"How do you get girls to look at you," he asked?

"You have to be sure of yourself," I said. Then the light went on in my head. "Grab your beer and follow me."

"Where are we going," he said standing up.

"The red head has a friend," I said. "She has been looking at you."

"She is really pretty," he said.

"I am going to help you get her," I said to him.

"Alright," he said.

Me and George walked over to the girls.

"Hey," I said to them. "My name is Jordan and this is my friend George."

"Nice to meet you," the red head said. "My name is Veronica and this is my friend Hannah."

"Nice to meet you both," I said pushing George slightly towards Hannah.

We started talking to the girls and got there numbers as last call was made. Me and George meet up with the others outside the bar.

"How did it feel," I asked George.

"Really good," he said.

I smirked at him. "Alright it is time for bed."

"It is only two am," Christina said.

"Well you guys can keep parting but I have to be at work in six hours," I said strutting over to the car.

"Night guys see you tomorrow," Meredith said walking over to the car.

When we got home I took a shower then went to bed. Thinking about how tomorrow I was going to be faced with the horrible truth. How some people could not deal with my baggage.


	7. This is real

The next day at work I made sure that I did not see Jackie. I watched as she tried to talk to me but I walked away. I did not need to hear what she had to say. I found everyone at lunch later that day.

"I hate my life," I said setting down.

"No you don't," Meredith said. "You just hate that mom screwed us up."

"What do you mean by that," Izzie asked?

"Our mom was not a mom to us," Meredith said. "We raised ourselves."

Izzie nodded. I watched as Jackie walked over to our table.

"Can I talk to you," she asked me.

"Whatever you need to say to her," Izzie said. "You can say to us."

"I agree with Izzie," I said. "They already know that you walked out on our date."

"Fine," Jackie said. "I wanted to stay but I know that people with parent problems have other problems as well. You probably have a crazy ex that could come after me. I just want a normal person to be with."

I stood up and went over to Jackie. "Yes I do have a crazy ex. We did some crazy stuff back when we were younger. Yes I have problems with my parents. But that does not give you the right to judge me. I beat that if I scratched the surface of your life it would not be that great."

I turned and walked back into the hospital. Fire was behind my eyes. I found Bailey at a nurse's station.

"Is there anything I can do," I asked her hoping that she would say yes.

"I guess it is your lucky day Dr. Grey," she said handing me a stack of charts. "I need to finish all the last minute stuff for this patents and when you are done come and see me."

I took the charts and started to work. When I was done I went and found Bailey.

"I finished them all," I said handing the charts to her. "Also Mr. Jacobs in room 201 said that if I see you to tell you that he wants to eat some Jell-O."

"Well you can tell Mr. Jacobs that he can have Jell-O when he poops for me," she said taking the charts. "Now if you are up for it I need someone to scrub in on a surgery that I am doing. Since you are the only intern that has helped me I will allow you to do it."

"Sounds great," I said.

"Alright," she said. "OR 1 in twenty minutes. Please do not be late. I can not have people being late for surgery. If you are late for surgery then you are pushing everything else back. Am I making myself clear Grey."

I nodded my head. "Very," I said.

I walked into the intern locker room to get prepared and found my sister.

"Hey," she said when I walked into the room. "I have not seen you since the lunch incident."

"I was doing stuff for Bailey," I said. "Now I am going to go into surgery with Bailey."

"Good," Meredith said. "I have a secret to tell you."

"What would that be," I asked her.

"My booty call works here," she said.

"I know," I said smiling a bit. "I saw him staring at you the other day. I almost wanted to go over and smack the I-have-seen-that-girl-naked look right off of his face."

"I have seen him looking at me like that as well," she said. "Now he is starting some contest for us to find a cure for this girl with the seizures."

"I heard about that," I said. "Are you going to enter and when the prize surgery?"

"Me and Christina are entering together," she said. "I really do not want to be in a surgery with that man."

"The other day it was Derek," I said smirking. "Now it is that man."

"I am a very confusing person," she said.

"That you are," I said pulling her into a hug. "Now I need to go tell a patient that he cannot have Jell-O until he poops. Then I have a surgery to get to."

"Have fun," Meredith said as I walked out.

After talking to Mr. Jacobs I made it to OR with five minutes to spare. I went in and washed really well. Then I stepped into the room and allowed the nurses to put on my gown and gloves.

"Are you ready, Dr. Grey," Bailey asked me. It sounded a little weird with the mask in her face.

"Yes I am," I said stepping up to the patient.

"Ok lets begin," Bailey said. "Scalpel."

The surgery was a complete success. As we stepped outside the OR Bailey turned to me.

"How do you feel," she asked?

"Good," I replied.

"Now you need to listen to me," she said. "You can date whoever you want. But if you have anymore problems do not come to me for work. I want you to face them." Then with that she walked away.

I was not going to ask how she knew. I was just going to have to deal with everyone knowing our business. I went back to the locker room and found the gang getting ready to go home.

"I am betting you," I said looking at Christina, "that I can play the best game of drunk darts."

"What are you betting," she said.

"How about we allow the winner to pick," I said.

"Seems fair," she said lasing up her shoe. "Lets go."

We all walked out ready to go. I knew that I was going to like this people.


	8. Darts and new house mates

I walked into the bar with the gang.

"First round is on me," I said going up the bar and getting the drinks.

I found the gang at a group of tables. "You ready to be beat, Grey," Christina asked as she drowned the first shot of tequila.

"I am going to wipe your butt all over the floor," I said knocking back a shot of vodka.

"Place your bets now," Meredith said looking around the bar. "This two girls are going to play drunk darts."

Me and Christina kept knocking back the drinks as strangers from the bar came over and put some money on the table.

"I do not have any money to give," a guy said, "but I would like to put in a night of passion for the loser."

Meredith looked at us and we shrugged. I did not care because I knew that I was going to win. Even Meredith knew that I was going to win.

"Alright that has been ten drinks apiece," George said. "Get ready for the game to begin."

I went and gathered up the blue darts. I did some hand workouts and looked at my hand. I was ready.

"You ready to get creamed," Christian asked me.

"I hope you are ready to do my dirty work for the next month," I said, "because I am going to wipe the floor with you."

"Alright Jordan," Izzie said, "your first dart at the ready."

I lined it up to the outside line. "Fire," she said.

At the last moment I zoned in on the bull's-eye and flung the dart. It hit the bull's-eye.

"Your turn," she said to Christina.

I watched as she flung it and it landed on the outermost ring.

We played until we ran out of darts in our hand. I had four out of five bull's-eyes and one on the second ring. Christina had all on the outer ring.

"Looks like I won," I said. "I want to thank everyone for going for Christina." I said looking at the crowed. "How much money do I get?"

"Fifty bucks," Meredith said looking at the napkin that she wrote everything on. "The rest of you can pick up your money."

I went over to Christina. "Have fun tonight."

"I will," she said smirking. She went over to the guy that had said he would sleep with the loser. "Your place or mine," she said as she led him to the door.

"I am ready to go home now," I said to Meredith, Izzie, and George after everyone had left our table.

"I think that is a good idea," Meredith said.

We went home and I fell asleep almost as soon as I crawled into bed.

The next morning I made coffee for me and Meredith and we went to work.

"Look who is looking at you," I said to her pointing in the general direction of Derek.

"I do not know why he is doing that," she said. "I made it perfectly clear that I did not want him to look at me anymore."

"I could go beat it into his thick scull," I said.

"No that is fine," she said. "I do not need you arrested for assault. But I do need to ask you something."

"What would that be," I asked her as we got onto the elevator.

"I know that you have been renovating the basement for you to move down there," she said. "That would leave two rooms upstairs. So I was wondering if we could fell those rooms with some other people from the hospital."

"When did you come up with that," I asked stepping off the elevator.

"Last night," she said. "I went and looked at how far along the basement is coming and I saw that you were almost done. So I just figured we could fell up the house."

"Ok," I said. "But do not make any finial decisions without me."

"Fine," she said pulling a flyer out of her bag. "I printed this up last night. Do you like it?"

"It looks fine to me," I said as I started walking into the locker room thinking about the kind of people that could be moving into our house.

As the day drug on I keep watching my sister talk to people about moving in. I also watched as Izzie and George keep asking if they could. Later I found Meredith in the locker room.

"Just let Izzie and George move in," I said to her.

"How come," she asked? "We see them all day long."

"That is why we should," I said. "We already know them. We really do not have to learn anything about them."

"Fine I will tell them that they can move in with us," she said smiling.

"What did you do," I asked her.

"I may have kissed Derek in an elevator this morning," she said.

"Now I am really going to show him a listen," I said.

"Why are you going to do that," she asked?

"Because he does not get to go around kissing whoever he wants," I said. "You guys had drunk sex and now he wants to play mister nice guy. All he wants to do is get back into your pants."

"Why do you always do this," she asked getting a little angry.

"What do I always do," I asked back.

"You treat me like a child," she said. "When I find the one person that I kind of like you turn them into a bad person. Then you make it seem like I am five. So I am asking you why you do that?"

"Because I am trying to protect you," I said. "I have always wanted to protect you. Now that we are older I am still trying to do that. I just need to learn that you can make the chooses on your own." I sunk down onto a bench.

"Sorry to snap at you," she said sitting down next to me.

"It is ok," I said wrapping my arm around her. "I am just trying to be a good person."

"I have just one thing left to say," she said looking at me.

"What would that be," I asked her.

"Mom has screwed us up," she said causing us both to laugh.


	9. Party

I watched as Izzie pulled into the driveway later that day.

"Are you guys still sure that I can move in," she said when I meet her at her car.

"Ya," I said. "Now open up the trunk so I can start moving your stuff."

"You do not have to do that," she said.

"Yes I do," I said. "In the handbook of friends it says that we must always help each other. That even means when one person is moving."

She shrugged. George pulled over on the street.

"Is this a good place to park," he asked me.

"It is fine with me," I said as I took one of Izzie's boxes. "Mer come and help us."

Meredith came outside and started moving the boxes. By the end of the night all of their stuff was in the house. I went down to the kitchen to find some food.

"Is it ok if I invite my boyfriend over and meet you guys," Izzie asked.

"What is this boyfriends name," I asked as I poured some wine for her.

"Hank," she said.

"As in like the hockey player Hank," I said.

"One and the same," she said.

"As long as he signs something for me," I said as I took a pull from my beer.

"I am pretty sure that he will," she said grinning.

The next day at work all I was hearing was something about a party at my house.

"Izzie," I said finding the blond in the gallery. "I thought that it was just going to be five maybe six people. Now it is a party."

"I did not think that it would be that big," she said.

"Meredith is going to kill us," I said. "But lucky for you I have been known for throwing the best partys so I can help you."

"Really," she said her eyes lighting up.

"Ya," I said. "What do you have so far?"

"Alcohol," she said.

"Alright," I said. "I know a guy that can hook us up with some snakes and other things."

"This is going to be a good night," she said.

I looked over at Christina. "Are you going to come?"

"As long as there is plenty to drink then I will," she said smirking.

"I almost forgot," I said looking at her. "How was your one night stand?"

"It was good thank you," she said. "I just want to know how someone could make four bulls-eyes in drunk darts."

"That is my secret and only my secret," I said as I stood up. "I will call my guy about the food."

I walked into the locker room and called up my friend. When I was done I heard the door open. I watched as Alex came in.

"Is Izzie having a part and without me," he said looking a little hurt.

"Keep making that face and I will have to emit you," I said to him.

He shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Look," I said standing up and facing him. "Izzie is a good person and she has a boyfriend. So you can stop."

"I can stop what," he asked looking confused.

"You know exactly what," I said as I pushed past him into the hall.

"Did you call your guy," Izzie asked me.

"Yup," I said. "He will be at the house about four with the food and decorations."

"Why decorations," Izzie asked me.

"Because what is a party without them," I replied smirking.

Later at the party everyone was bouncing around. I found George holding onto a lap.

"Do you know were Izzie is," I asked him.

"She said she would be a little late but would be here later," he said.

"That is not good," I said. "This is her party and she is not even here."

I heard the front door open and I saw Hank.

"Do anyone of you know where Izzie Stevens is," Hank asked me.

"Hello Hank my name is Jordan," I said. "Izzie is at the hospital right now. So you can either go there or you can wait her for her."

"I think I will go to the hospital," he said walking out the door.

Christina came over with a sloppy grin on her face. "Your idol just left."

"Thanks for that," I said taking the cup away from her and drowning it.

"That was mine," she said.

"Make another," I said as I handed her back her cup.

I looked at George . "I agreed to help with this party for to reasons. Reason one was to meet Hank, the greatest hockey player in the world. Two was to make my friend happy. Now she is not here and Hank just left."

"That sucks," George said.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Meredith.

"What is all of this," she asked pointing around the house.

"This is a party that Izzie wanted to throw," I said. "But as you can see, Izzie is not even here."

"I would hate this," Meredith said as she eyed the bar. "But there is alcohol so I will not. Not now anyway. George come and get something to drink with me."

He handed me the lamp and followed her. I stood there watching everyone having fun. This was not what I wanted to do. Then I saw how much fun my sister was having and I shrugged. I went over and got a drink. Christina, Meredith, and George jumped up on the coffee table and started to dance. I stood there laughing at them. At one point Meredith went outside. I did not really care as long as the cops were not going to get called. Next thing I know she is running inside with her shirt undone. I just knew exactly what had happened before she even told me.

I woke up on the kitchen table with some sticky stuff on my chest. I sat up and I saw Izzie trying to clean up the mess.

"You missed a good party," I said.

"Looks like it," she said as George, Meredith, and Christina woke up.

George grabbed a cup and took a sip out of it. "Is that yours," Meredith asked.

"No," he said. "I thought it was yours."

"Nope," she said.

George spit the drink up causing us to laugh.


	10. After party

We walked into the hospital shaking my head.

"So you guys are saying that I was really drunk and allowed a nurse to pour syrup on my chest and lick it off," I said.

"Ya," Meredith said smirking. "I thought it was kind of funny."

"You watched some girl eat off of my body," I said. "What girl was it?"

"That one," George said pointing to some red head nurse.

"That is nurse Olivia right," I said.

George nodded his head.

"I think that it is time to tell her that nothing happened at the party," I said walking over to Olivia.

"Good morning doctor Grey," she said when I got up to her. "I want to apologize for the party. I allowed myself to get drunk and take advantage of you."

"That is fine," I said putting on my best smile. "We both got really drunk. As long as we can be professional here."

"Of course we can," she said smiling back at me. "Thank you for understanding."

I walked off to the locker room and started to get ready. "I talked to her and we are going to be professional about it."

"I hope so," George said. "It was kind of hot what you guys were doing."

"Why were you watching her lick syrup off of me," I asked him.

"Because you wanted me to video type it for you," he replied.

"Alright," I said. "When we get home you are going to give me the type and I am going to destroy it."

George nodded his head. I finished getting ready and went to the nurse's station. Izzie came over with a bottle of water, a muffin, and some aspirin.

"Thank you," I said putting the whole muffin in my mouth.

"I am sorry that Hank did not sign anything for you," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and finished eating my muffin. When I was done I took the aspirin and looked at her. "What did you talk about when he came to the hospital?"

"He broke up with me," she said. "He said that he could not deal with my new life."

"I am sorry," I said. "If he does not like your knew life then he did not really like you."

Izzie nodded. I pulled her into a hug and she silently cried into my shoulder.

"Alright guys here are your assignments," Bailey said handing Izzie and I both a chart.

I looked at my chart. "I thought Mrs. Jackson did not like me," I said.

"Well as a doctor you have to deal with things like that all the time," Bailey said to me. "By the way the party was fun."

"Thank you," I said.

Bailey walked off. I looked at Izzie.

"It could be worse," she said. "You could be assigned to Burke and have to deal with Jackie with your hangover."

"I would kill her," I said smiling.

Izzie smiled back and started to laugh. I shook my head as I went to deal with Mrs. Jackson.

At lunch I plopped down in my set.

"Today is a good day," I said.

"Is that the hangover talking or are you just have a good day," Meredith said smiling.

"I am just have a good day," I said. "My hangover is not really there. I am just in a good mood."

"Good," Meredith said. "Then I can tell you something without you getting mad."

"Probably," I said taking a bit out of my sandwich.

"I am dating Derek," she said.

"You are dating McDreamy," Izzie said walking over to the table.

"Ya," Meredith said. "Why do you call him McDreamy?"

"It has something to do with his amazingness," Christina said joining us at the table. "Is it true that Bailey caught you two making out in the driveway last night?"

"That is why you were sneaking into the house," I said.

"Yes," Meredith said. "to both questions."

"That is great," I said. "I was hoping that it was the neighbor next door but it had to be Doctor Shepard."

"What is your problem with him," Izzie asked?

"Nothing," I said shoving the rest of my food in my mouth. "I am just a little worried about my sister is all."

Meredith shook her head.

"So what has everyone been doing today," Izzie asked trying to soften the atmosphere.

"I took care of the lady devil today," I said.

"Why do you call a patient that," Christina asked me.

"Because last time I took care of her she tried to stab me," I said. "So now I dread having to work with her."

"It is better than being in the pit with some creep," Christina said.

"If that creep is Alex Karev tell him I will shoot him in the thigh if he does not stop messing with you," I said to her.

"No it is one of the patients," she said. "Why would you shoot Alex?"

"Because he is not my favorite person right now," I said taking a fry from my sister's plate.

"Get your own food," she said smacking my hand away.

I shrugged and took another one. George walked up and sat down.

"I hate having to do charts and labs for Doctor Shepard," he said. "He also told me to tell Meredith that he said hey."

I tried not to show that I cared. Meredith could live her own live without me butting in. I watched as everyone started to dive into there food.

"What are you thinking about," Meredith asked?

"I was wondering how long," I replied smirking.

"How long what," she said back.

"How long until I do the whole I am your sister hear me roar routine," I said smiling.

"A long time," she said laughing at me. "We are going to take it slow."

"So that means that we are all going to be sleeping in my room unless they are at his place," I said causing George and Izzie to laugh.

"Do you mind if I set with you," a voice behind me said.

I pulled out the chair for the voice. I watched as Alex Karev sat down.

"I want to apologize for being a terrible person," he said. "I was hoping that I could join your little group."

"I really do not care as long as you play by my rules," I said to him.

"Sounds fine to me," he said getting comfortable in the chair.

My pager went off and I jumped up.

"I will see you all later," I said as a ran out the door.

I found Bailey at the ambulance dock.

"We have a 35 year old male coming in," she said as I put on my gown. "He has had a heart attack on the way."

I nodded my head as the ambulance pulled in. Bailey got the guy into the hospital and I followed her.

"Page Doctor Burke," she said. "Make it a 911 page."


	11. Whats wrong with Derek?

**I am going to skip ahead to when Addison arrives.**

"Derek has been acting weird all day," Meredith said as she sat down for lunch.

I shrugged as I shoved a handful of fries into my mouth.

"Jordan show some compassion," Izzie said. "I wonder why he is acting like that?"

"I have a surgery with him," George said, "I could ask him."

"No," Meredith said shaking her head. "I hope that he will tell me later."

I finished my food and got up. "I will see you later."

I walked out the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What is your problem," Izzie whispered in my ear as she drags me into a supply closet.

"Nothing," I said trying to get passed her.

"You still do not like Derek do you," she said looking at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "It does not matter what I think."

"It does," Izzie said. "You are her sister. If you do not like him and tell her then she might listen."

"What happens if she doesn't listen," I said. "What if there is something not right about Derek and she does not listen."

Izzie pulled me into a hug. "I know that it is hard but you have to talk to her."

"I will," I said. "Thank you for being a good friend."

"No problem," she said.

I walked out of the supply closet and went to find Meredith. As I started my search my pager went off. I looked down at it and growled. Bailey wanted me. I started to run to find Bailey when I did I found her in the pit.

"Take a good look around Grey," she said to me.

"What am I looking for," I asked her.

"This place is about to get crazy," she said looking at me. "Because of that I need one of the best interns in the hospital to help."

"Thank you," I said almost confused.

"Don't take it like a compliment," Bailey said. "I said one of the best I did not say that you were the best."

I nodded my head. Then it happened. Two of the ambulances pulled in with people. As soon as we got the gurneys into the pit the phone rang.

"Doctor Grey Settle Grace Hospital," I said into the receiver.

"I need a doctor to meet me on the helo pad," a man said on the other end.

"I will have someone waiting on you when you get here," I said hanging up the phone.

"Page Doctor Burke," Bailey said. "When you get done come and help me."

I paged Burke and let him know about the situation. Then I ran to Bailey.

"I need you to take this man up to CT then page Doctor Shepard," she said as she ran over to the other guy.

I ran the pit with Bailey for the rest of the day.

When the day ended I ran to the locker to catch Meredith before she left. When I walked in all I found was an empty room.

"Crap," I said to the empty room.

I got dressed and left. I did not need to worry about it. Meredith would be with her man no matter what. I got to the walkway and looked down. I saw Meredith and Derek about to go out. I watched as a red head came in and walked over to them. I watched Derek's face as the red head shook Meredith's hand. I knew that this woman was something special in Derek's life. Then I watched as Derek left with the red head. I ran down the stairs and pulled Meredith into my arms.

"I need to get out of here," she said as she limply hung in my arms.

I picked her up and left the hospital.

When I put her in the car I called Izzie. "Something is wrong with Derek. Meredith will have to tell us when I bring her home." I closed the phone then got into the driver side wonder who the red head was.


	12. Morning after

We got to the house and I looked over to Meredith. She was crying her eyes out. I got out and went around to open her door. She walked slowly into the house. Izzie meet us at the door.

"What happened Meredith," Izzie asked her as we walked in.

Meredith shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Izzie and I followed her. Meredith grabbed a bottle of tequila. She took the cap off and took a gulp.

"He has a wife," she said as she took another sip of the tequila.

My jaw dropped. I had a feeling that something bad would happen. I watched as Meredith took another gulp.

"The worst part was that he never told me," she said. "I think that he left New York because of her."

"It might be," Izzie said.

"Someone had been calling him lately and when I asked him he told me not to worry," Meredith said laughing slightly. "I should have worried. I should have looked through his phone."

I looked at her. "I thought something was off with Derek today."

"You did," she said looking at me.

"Ya," I said to her. "I was going to talk to you but I could never find you."

She took another gulp from the bottle. "I do not blame you," she laughed a little. "I should have seen something like this happening. He was to perfect. He was to right."

I reached out to take the bottle from her. She pulled back.

"I am going to bed," she said walking to the stairs. "I will see you guys in the morning."

I watched as she walked up the stairs. "This is bad."

"No really," Izzie said sarcastically. "Derek has a secret wife."

"Do not get mad at me," I said. "I tried to talk to her."

"Sorry," Izzie said. "It is not your fault. You did not know that this was his dirty little secret."

"I think we should go to sleep," I said. "Then in the morning we will try to help her through the day."

"How do we help her," Izzie asked me.

"Keep Derek and the wife away from her," I replied looking up the stairs.

"Good idea," Izzie said looking up the stairs with me.

"I am going to lay with her," I said. "That way we know that she will sleep."

"Makes since," Izzie said.

I went to my room and put on my pajamas, and then I went up to Meredith's room. When I opened the door I noticed her. She was in a ball in the middle of her bed crying. The bottle was sitting on the nightstand. I walked over to her and laid down. I pulled her into me.

"I am going to die alone," she mumbled.

"No you are not," I said. "You have me, Christina, Izzie, and George."

"But you guys will go off and get married," she said. "Then what will happen to me."

"You will move into my house and live with me and my family," I said.

"I like that," she said.

The next morning Meredith and me woke up.

"Thank you for last night sis," she said.

"No problem," I said. I got out of her room to allow her to get dressed.

I passed Izzie cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Coffee is in the pot and the French toast will be ready in a moment," Izzie said. "How is she?"

"What do you think," I asked? "The man that she loves has a secret wife."

"At least she went to sleep last night," Izzie said.

"Ya that is all she has going for her," I replied.

I went down to my room and started to get ready. Then the past came back to me. The night that I was going to get married. The night that I was ready to sign up for forever. Then I was left. Left at the alter with nothing more than a note. I found the note in my dresser and looked at it. I knew that I should have tossed it by now but it was my memory. That was something that only Meredith knew and I wanted to keep it that way. It was in my past. I looked at the note one more time, and then I put it back in the dresser. Then went up to kitchen to get something to eat. Meredith was eating slowly.

"How is your head," I asked her.

"Not bad," she replied.

"You guys ready to go," Izzie asked as she bounded down the stairs.

"Ya," I said standing up. "Lets go. I have a brain surgeon to hit."

'Please don't," Meredith said coming up beside me. "I will handle it."

"Fine," I said. "But if you can not handle it then my fist will."

We got into the car and drove to the hospital. This day was going to be long. I would have to restrain myself from punching the brain surgeon. I would have to stay away from the wife. Today is going to be long.


	13. She-Shepard

Izzie parked the car and I hoped out. We made it all the way to the locker room before we heard Derek calling for Meredith. I pushed myself into the door followed by Meredith.

"Can I please hit him," I asked her. "You know. Just once."

"I do not want you to waste your surgical career," she said.

"Alright guys," Bailey said walking into the locker room. "Stevens and O'Malley will be in the pit. Yang with Burke. Karev with me. J Grey with Shepard. M Grey a request has been made for you."

"Doctor Bailey," Izzie said. "Do you think that it is safe for Jordan to be with Doctor Shepard?"

"I think it is a great idea," Bailey said. "Unless Doctor Grey does not want to every think about completing her intern year."

"I will be fine," I said trying to convince myself more than Izzie.

"Alright then," Bailey said. "Now unless you guys want to complain about anything else, go."

We all walked out to find our place. I saw Doctor Shepard leaning up against the nurse station.

"Doctor Shepard," I said shoving my hands in my pocket.

"I thought I was working with Meredith today," he said smiling at me.

"She has had a special request," I said. "So you have me today, Doctor Shepard." I hoped that he could fell the venom falling from my words.

"Alright then," he said handing me a stack of charts. "Finish this please. When you are done come and find me so I can give you more stuff to do." Then he looked at me with concern. "How is Meredith?"

"She is none of you concern," I said grabbing the charts and walking into the conference room.

I sat down and started to work on the charts. My mind started to wonder out to the hallway where Doctor Shepard and Doctor Burke where talking in loud voices. Then I watched the red head coming towards them.

"Did you get my intern that I asked for," the red head asked Doctor Burke.

"He did," I heard Meredith say as she walked up to the group.

I could fell trouble coming. I did not know what Burke was thinking when he gave Meredith to the woman who was married to Doctor Shepard. I watched as Meredith followed the She-Shepard. But then I found myself looking at the She-Shepard. The way that the pants did nothing for her legs. How her butt looked nice the way it was swaying down the hall. As she rounded a corner I shock my head. I could not be thinking about her that way. Firstly she was married. Secondly she was Meredith's ex-boyfriends wife. I looked down at my charts. I needed to get her off of my mind.

When I was finished with the charts I went to find Doctor Shepard.

"Here," I said when I found him. I put the charts in his arms. "Now what do you need me to do?"

"I need to run this blood sample," he said handing it to me. "Then when you get done with that you can go to lunch."

I took the sample and went to the lab.

"This needs to be run for Doctor Shepard," I said to the lab tech.

The tech nodded their head and I left to go get lunch. I grabbed my food and sat down with the others.

"How is your days going," I asked shoving a handful of grapes in my mouth.

"Burke is making me do charts and run labs," Christina said. "But when that is done I will be scrubbing in on a surgery with him."

"Good for you," I said.

"Is something wrong," Izzie asked me?

"No," I said. "I am just tired."

Everyone went back to his or her conversations. But my mind started to wonder. I started to think of the She-Shepard. They we she walked down the hall. The way that she seems bossy. I was wondering if she would be that bossy in the bedroom. I shook my head trying to get the images. I wanted them to leave me alone. I could not be thinking about that. She needs to leave my mind alone.


	14. Drinking with the enemy

As the day continued I was feeling funny. Whenever I would drift away from my work I would start to think of the She-Shepard. I learned that her name was Addison. I found myself saying that name over and over. I liked how it ran off of my tongue. Then I would shake my head and get back to work. At the end of the day I walked into the locker room and started to get ready to go home.

"I want to go home and go to bed," Meredith said. "I am not going to drink tonight."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister," I asked her.

"I have had a long day," she said smiling at me. "I am going to have a long day tomorrow as well and I need all the energy for it."

"How about you guys," I said looking at George, Izzie, and Christina in turn.

"I think I am going home and back," Izzie said.

"I am going home to bed as well," George said.

"I have to study tonight for a surgery that I want to get in on," Christina said.

"Alright," I said. "I will go by myself. But if I do not show up at the house later come and find me,"

"We will think about it," Meredith said cracking a smile.

I smiled as I walked out the door and to my car. I got in and drove off to the bar. When I got there I went and sat at the bar.

"Anyone else coming out tonight," Joe asked me as he brought me a beer.

"No," I said. "They all went home."

"That does not sound like the rest of the gang," Joe said.

"I know," I said. "But they are all trying to overcome some stuff in their lives."

Joe nodded his head and went over to serve someone else. As I was drinking my beer I see a shadow come over the stool.

"Is this seat taking," a female voice asked.

"No," I said turning to look at the women. The voice belonged to Addison Shepard. Of course that is who the voice belonged to.

"Thank you," she said taking the seat.

"No problem," I said. In my mind I was telling myself that I was going to be nice. She was just another victim in Doctor Shepard's web of lies.

"You work at the hospital," she asked?

"Yup," I said turning to face her. "I am Jordan Grey. Meredith Grey's twin sister."

"Oh," she said looking over the bar.

"Hey Joe," I called over to him. "I would like another beer and whatever the lady next to me would like."

"You do not have to do that," Addison said looking over at me.

"I want to," I said as Joe brought us both a drink. "You need a friend and I am holding out my hand in friendship." Then I start kicking myself. I did not know why I just offered her my friendship. I did not know what my other friends would think. I did not know what she would think about it.

"Are you being serious," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"I am," I said. I was really kicking myself by this point but then I start to think about it. If I am her friend then maybe she can get to know me. Then maybe she might start to like me. But then that sounded mean. But it was also good because she did need a friend and I could be a good friend for her.

"What would the other interns think about that," she asked me.

"They would have to get over it," I said. "You are just like Meredith. He hurt you and you need someone to cry on. I would like to offer my services for that."

I watched as her eyes lit up a little. " You are going to be a good friend for me."

"Alright," I said. "Now about the crying thing. I really do not care if you cry on me."

"Good," she said. "I will use you for that."


	15. Fights

I walked into the hospital the next morning looking for Addison. I bought us both a coffee and went looking. I found her reading a chart at the nurses station.

"Good morning," I said handing her the coffee.

"Thank you," she said taking a sip. "I have asked for you to be on my service today."

"Sounds like fun," I said. "Let me get changed and I will come back here."

She nodded as I walked away. I got into the locker room and was faced with Izzie and George.

"So when are you friends with Doctor Montgomery-Shepard," Izzie asked me as I started getting ready.

"What do you mean," I asked hoping to ignore the question.

"You bought her coffee," Izzie said, "and she put you on her service."

"I buy everyone coffee," I said. "I did not ask to be on her service."

"You have not bought me coffee."

"Fine Izzie do you want a coffee,"

"Don't get angry I was asking you a question."

I breathed in for a second. "Sorry about that. I am her friend. She was at Joe's last night and she needs a friend. Derek wants Meredith and she feels no one wont's her, So I am going to be her friend,"

"How could you do that to Meredith," George asked?

"This is not about Meredith," I said as I walked to my locker. "This is about the other woman in the Shepard web of lies."

"But you are Meredith's sister," I heard Izzie say from behind me.

"So what," I said turning to look at them slipping on my top. "Because Meredith is my sister I am only supposed to be on her side. I can't care for the other women that was caught up in the Shepard web."

"That is not what we are saying," George said looking down at his shoes. "We just wont you to understand that Meredith will not like it."

"Last time I checked," I said as I finished getting dressed. "I have to run my whole life by Meredith. I have to tell her who I am making friends with."

"No," Izzie said. "But you might wont to think about her feelings before you do things like this."

Izzie and George left the locker room. I sunk down onto the bench and looked to the lockers in front of me. I did not understand what the problem was really. Addison and I were just friends. But maybe they were right. Maybe I should have thought this through a little more. I shook my head and walked out of the locker room and found Addison at the nurse's station.

"Are you ready for your first day on gyne," she asked me.

I nodded my head and followed her to the OB-GYN wing of the hospital.

Around 12 she told me I could go to lunch. I walked down to the cafeteria to find my friends setting and eating lunch already. I went and got my lunch and as I was going to find a table to set at Meredith called over to me.

"Come set with us," she said.

I shook my head. Meredith pouted a little and came over to me.

"What is the problem," she asked?

"I am friends with someone that you might not like," I told her. "So until I think you can handle it then I am not going to look at you."

"You are my sister," Meredith said cracking a smile. "You can tell me anything. I wont be mad I promise."

She gave me the look that she always gave me. The look that would melt even the coldest of hearts. The look that you only get from Meredith once and awhile.

"I'm friends with Addison Montgomery-Shepard," I said. "We talked at the bar last night and I offered her my hand in friendship."

I watched as the smile that was playing on her lips vanished.

"Why would you do that," she whispered to me."

"Because she does not have anyone here." I said. "She needs someone to talk to I told her that I would listen."

"So the fact that she is Derek's secret wife not mean anything," she said getting a little mad.

"What is it supposed to mean," I said.

"It means she is the bad guy in the story," Meredith said. "But I mean you never have been on my side."

"You take that back," I said standing up to meet her gaze. "Every since we were kids I was on your side. I took care of you and feed you. So if that is not me being on your side then I don't know what it is."

I watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I want you to understand that you are choosing someone who has everything. She has Derek. She has money."

"That does not mean that she has everything," I said. "It may look like she does but deep down you guys are the same."

"How can you say that," she asked me.

"You guys were played by the same man," I replied knowing that it would cut her like I thought it would. "She loves him and so do you. And just like you she can not seem to want to walk away from him."

Meredith broke down at this point and ran off. I huffed like an angry bull watching her retreating figure.

"I hope you know you probably broke her," George said from behind me.

"Ya," I said still looking at the doorway she had left a moment ago. "Will she needed to see the situation from the other side."

My pager went off and I left. I found Addison reading a chart when I caught up to her.

"How can I help," I asked wanting to shake off the fight I had with Meredith.

Addison handed me the chart. "We have a surgery to get to."


	16. Crazy

As we scrubbed out of the surgery I could feel Addison's eyes on me.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Montgomery-Shepard," I asked her?

"I heard about your fight," she said not looking away from me. "I am sorry if I am putting a strain on your relationship with your sister and friends."

I turned my head and gave her my full attention. "You are not putting a strain on anything. They are doing it to themselves."

"But they are your people," she said. "I'm ok if you cannot be my friend anymore."

I looked at her for a moment. I could see the confident exterior but I also see the scared, sad person on the inside. I could see the hurt and pain.

"We are still going to be friends," I said. "because you need someone. Meredith has everyone on her side. I am on yours."

"Ok," she said nodding her head. "I am going to talk to the patients family. Will you go and get me a vanilla latte."

"Ya," I said.

As she walked away I studied her retreating figure. My mind was screaming at me that I was falling in a hole. The bottom of the hole was undiscovered. But I knew that if I keep this up I would soon find out.

I went up to the coffee cart and ordered the latte for her and a coffee for me. As I was turning around I saw Dr. Shepard looking at me.

"Can I help you," I asked?

"How is Meredith," he asked me.

"Non of your business," I said walking past him. "But your wife is fine."

I heard him run to catch up to me. When he did we fell in step together. "You know nothing about my marriage," he growled.

"I never said that I did," I replied. "I just said that she is fine."

"What is with you," he asked me?

"What do you mean," I bite back.

"You are talking about my wife but you will not talk about Meredith," he said.

"The reason is this," I said stopping in front of him. "Meredith is non of your concern. Addison is however. Addison is the woman that you gave your name and your love too or did you forget that. Meredith on the other hand is broking because of that. So you need to back away from her Dr. Shepard or something really bad will happen to you." I could feel the temperature in my face begin to rise.

"Are you threating me Dr. Grey," he growled to me.

"No," I said standing up as tall as I could. "I do not threating. I promise." With that I turned around and walked away.

I found Addison at the nurse's station and handed her the latte.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip. She pushed some charts in my direction. "Please get this done before you leave."

"Alright," I said as I took them to the nearest conference room.

As I was sitting there I began to think. I was already on a crazy path because I was becoming friends with Addison. Now that I just promised to seriously hurt Derek if he came anywhere close to Meredith I did not know what was going to happen. I was crazy and probably needed some help.

When I was done with the charts I went and brought them back to the nurse's station. Then I went to the locker room. I needed a shower and a goodnight sleep so maybe I will be fine. As I walked into the locker I could tell something was different. As I went further inside I found the others sitting there. They all looked up with they felt my presence.

I nodded to them as I began to get dressed.

"We heard about you threating Dr. Shepard," Izzie said.

I shrugged at her words. "I did what any sister would do in that situation."

"Thank you," I heard Meredith say from behind me.

I turned around to fully look at her. "I just wanted to prove that I was on your side."

Meredith got up and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry that I said that you were not on my side."

"It's ok," I said back to her. "But since we are all friends first round is on me"

"I like the sound of that," Christina said standing up.

"Me too," George said.

"You in," I said looking at Izzie.

"Of course I am," she said with a smile.

We walked out of the locker room laughing about something that had happened that day. So maybe I'm not 100% crazy my brain was saying. Maybe just 75%.


End file.
